Hatred Deep Love
by Sapphire Hiwatari
Summary: Ok, this is not affiliated with the main characters in anyway.. these are charaqcters created by a friend of mine whom watches the show alot.. if you wanna see the characters.. email me.. i donot own the show.. Thisis about one experiments love she hates


Hello long time no see everyone.. this is a fan fic using one of my friends favorite created characters.. so no.. this isnt based on this topics but its kinda.. not affiliated with real characters.. but if you want to see what they look like send me a e-mail and i send you a pic. I do not own characters a friend of mine made them but he based there designs of the designs like Stitch. I do not own anything related to stitch.

* * *

Noxes stood atop the rock in the edge of the water. A sneer and mild laughter erupted from him. A large experiment, much larger than Noxes himself lay wounded on the beach.

"Really, is that all. Your worthless. I guess the bigger you are the better you fall." Said Noxes as he attacked the experiment one last time before the experiment lay dead and mangled on the beach.

Noxes stood and dusted his hands off."I guess I need a new play toy."

He walked away silently slightly angered that his play toy died so easily. He followed a trail that hed taken many times before, the place where hed kill his last play toy was his favorite place to play. Noxes sighed uncontently and drifted into his own mind.

A rustling noise came from a near by tree. Eyes looked threw the leaves silently as Noxes walked calmly down the path. There path watched his every move. The eyes seemed angry, almost admiriring, of the way he moved. Anger welled up in the eyes before the body containg the eyes lunged and threw a small dagger at Noxes.

Noxes dodged the dagger easily but stumbled slightly. Looking up he saw an experiment flying at him holding three daggers in one and and two in the other. Noxes readyed his stance with a smerk. The experiment landed on the ground infront of him.

"So, you think you can hurt me? Funny, "Noxes smirked." lets see if you have good aim, shall we." said Noxes running at her with full speed.

The experiment threw two daggers and lunged side ways to dodge Noxes charge. Noxes barly moved and dodged both daggers and moved swift enough to turn and hit the experiment as she dodged. He slammed full force into her making her fly against a near by tree, blood coming from her mouth as she slid down and landed at the base momentarily not moving.

As she lay there motionless noxes got a good look at her. Her coat was a pale gray. She had a long thin tail with a devil tip. Noxes noticed her clock and momentarily assumed thats wheer the daggers came from. As he stared at her her tail made a slight glow and a small dagger appeared in it.

_'Ah, I see where those daggers came from.'_ Noxes thought slighly as he noticed her green eyes slightly ajar. Noxes smiled more. "She thinks shes sligh."

As he spoke the dagger within the experiments tail flew at him. Noxes grabbed it right infront of his face as he saw the female experiment stand. When she stood Noxes could tell she had minor trouble.

"Oh, do one little attack hurt you?" he taughnted acting slightly as if he could even show pitty. "Maybe you shouldn't have thought yourself tough and mighty, and just left the real fight to the strong experiments. I mean, you are just a thin little girl."

The female experiment looked at him with strong loathing eyes. "The name is " She said angrily. " Nahryu. If you ever call me weak again you lowly pile of trash I will add a twing of red to those lovly yellow cheeks." As she spoke she created two more daggers, on ein each hand. Quickly she charged at him.

"Oh another dagger attack hu. Ok, i'll play." said Noxes as she neared. Quickly he dodged and grabbed her by the tail. He yanked her back and wrapped her up within her own tail. He laughed heartily.

"Well, I guess I win. Shall I kill you slow, or release you and have some fun. You are a good play toy." he said while tilting her head to look him in the face. He looked into her engry eyes and saw hate, loathing, and pain.

"What in the hell are you looking at you basterd?" Nahyru spat into his face.

As he looked at her he saw some of the same hate he had. A smile broke out onto his face. Letting her go he smiled.

"I think i will let you live. Your eyes show true hatrid and pain." He smiled more. He turned and walked away. "If you truly have this much hatred for me, I will see you again. Hopfully next time you will come more prepared."

Nahyru lay there on the ground watching Noxes walk away. She was still tightly wrapped within her tail. Anger filled her more. _' Noxes, I've been hurt by you for the last time. I've hunted you down, followed you, loathed you, and even fallen in love with you. I cannot allow my feelings to get in my way of anything. Either you will die, or I will.'_ She thought angrily fighting with her tail to loosen her. She looked back up after looking away momentarily and Noxes was no where to be seen. "DAMN YOU NOXES."

* * *

Hope you like, its really important to me.. please review.. Ill love you..lol 


End file.
